Creepypastas en South Park
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Creepypastas conocidos y no tan conocidos que trascurren en South Park, (historias sin conexión).
1. Slenderman

Hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños, Kyle me regalo una cámara digital, no paro de hacer fotos, a las flores, a las ardillas, incluso a Butters.

-Ahora no Kenny. - me dijo Butters algo molesto.

-La ultima lo prometo. - le dije.

-...Vale. - Butters acepto.

Cuando revisaba las fotos que hacia de Butters, había alguien detrás de el, ha varios metros escondido entre los arboles, parecía llevar traje, no le tome importancia en ese momento, pero pronto me arrepentí de aquello. No volví a ver a Butters, ni yo ni nadie.

-¿Butters, que haces?. - le pregunto.

-Nada. - Butters me ignoro y siguió dibujando.

-¿Puedo verlo?. -

-¡NO!. - me grito.

Sus dibujos eran extraños, en algunos había un pequeño muñeco alto y con algo parecido a unos tentáculos en su espalda, en otros habían círculos tachados con "X".

-¿Por que no te vas Kyle?, estoy ocupado ahora. -

-Lo siento. - me disculpe y me fui dejándolo solo.

Debí de haberle dicho a alguien sobre los dibujos de Butters, cada día eran mas, y su salud empeoraba por momentos, simplemente...un día desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Butters olvido comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Kenny, a pesar de que siempre es el primero en acordarse de todo.

-¿Butters, estas bien?, pareces algo enfermo. - le dije refiriéndose a su horrible tos seca. También parecía estar muy paranoico, como si algo y alguien le siguiese.

-Si, solo tengo algo de sueño. -

-¿Estas seguro?. -

-Si Stan, no jodas mas. -

-Butters, o dejas de mirar por la ventana o te vas a tu casa. - le dije molesto.

-¡NO!, esta oscuro y es de noche, no se ve nada afuera. -

-Por eso, ven y siéntate de una vez. - le ordene, había invitado a Kenny, Stan, Kyle y el para ver una película y que se quedasen en mi casa a dormir.

-Lo siento Cartman. - se disculpo.

Todavía sigo sin entender por que se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña. La policía no ha encontrado prueba alguna de su desaparición. La única pista que tiene la policía son los dibujos que Butters hizo.

-Mirad chicos. - dijo Wendy.

-¿Que es eso?. - pregunto Stan.

-Slenderman, es la historia de terror mas popular. -

-...No da miedo. - dijo Kyle.

-Claro, por que no tiene cara. - dijo Wendy.

-¿Y quien es exactamente?. -

-No es humano, por eso da miedo, puede alargar sus brazos como si fuesen tentáculos. Mirad, este es su símbolo. - Wendy cambio la imagen en la pantalla de su móvil.

-Eso lo he visto antes. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Si, donde?. - pregunto Wendy curiosa.

-Butters hizo muchos dibujos de eso. -

-¿En serio?, ¿un circulo tachado con una equis?. -

-Si, también dibujaba una especie de muñeco con tentáculos o algo así. -

Todos quedaron en silencio, no podían asumir que Slenderman fuese real, era imposible. Un ser de una historia inventada no había podido llevarse a Butters, ¿o si?.


	2. Smile dog

Hace unos meses, por la secundaria de South Park había un rumor, de que si abrías un correo electrónico de un usuario desconocido podría llegarte algo que haría que te volvieses loco hasta provocar tu propia muerte.

Unos decían que era un archivo de audio con las voces de niños muertos pidiendo ayuda, otros que era un vídeo grabado en el futuro y otros que era una imagen de la fecha del fin del mundo. Incluso algunos pocos decían que habían recibido la imagen de algo parecido a un perro sonriendo con aspecto demoníaco, pero nadie creía a quien decía eso.

Pocos días después, toda la secundaria de South Park había visto la imagen junto con un texto que decía que había que enviar la imagen a otra persona, para que la imagen del perro no se te quedase grabada en la mente.

Finalmente la foto salio del pequeño pueblo de South Park, yendo a otros pueblos, ciudades, incluso a otros países, haciendo que la imagen viajase por todo el mundo mediante Internet.

En menos de un año, todo el mundo que tenia acceso a Internet la recibió. Muchos intentaron imitar la imagen del perro, pero no era lo mismo. Antes de que se acabase el año, la imagen autentica había desaparecido de todo Internet, solo quedaban las fallidas imitaciones.

-"Cuando recibas la imagen, sabrás que es la autentica". - Decía la gente.

Al parecer todo el mundo había olvidado al perro al tener que enviarla para quitarse semejante imagen de su mente, según decía la gente, dicha imagen te llevaba al suicidio con tal de quitarla de la mente.

Meses antes:

-Buen perro, ahora siéntate. - dijo Damien, el perro obedeció. Damien aprovecho para hacerle una foto. Damien había recibido el perro por su cumpleaños, regalo de su padre.

Damien subió la foto a Internet, sin saber que consecuencias tendría en el mundo humano.


	3. Las campanas misteriosas

Estaba lloviendo bastante, por lo que Stan no podría salir esa tarde, ya había mirado todo lo que quería en Internet. No había acabado la tarde y no tenia nada que hacer, y aun quedaba mucho para la cena.

Empezó a mirar paginas con curiosidades en Internet, de todas formas no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Hasta que llego a una pagina con dos historias muy diferentes pero con algo en común, una campana. Stan empezó a leer.

" _Esta leyenda se centra en el siglo 17, según cuentan, en uno de los estados de USA, en los campos había una campana gigante, de un peso de casi una tonelada._

 _Según los relatos, era una campana plateada muy brillante, mas cuando se podía ver completamente con el sol sin ninguna nube. Lo raro es que cada vez que esta campana era tocada cada fin de año, los animales sufrían tipos extraños de trastornos con comportamiento agresivo, incluso a algunos animales les salia espuma por la boca._

 _Empezaban a morder a sus dueños o persona que tenían cerca. Posteriormente, al ver los efectos en los animales se dejo de utilizar._

 _Según cuenta una historia, una noche un hombre campesino que dormía junto con su mascota fue atacado por el animal. El hombre fue llevado al hospital, el cual quedaba a mas de 6 kilómetros de la ciudad. Al llegar el hombre ya había fallecido y el animal sacrificado."_

Stan empezó a leer la siguiente, que parecía interesante también pero mas larga.

" _En un_ _supuesto proyecto secreto nazi, realizado durante la fase final de la segunda guerra mundial, el momento que aprovecharon muchos científicos e ingenieros para presentar planos de cohetes, aviones a reacción y tanques de proporciones monstruosas que le hubieran dado un giro al curso de la guerra._

 _Lo que hace especial a la campana es el misterio que la rodea en torno a su supuesta existencia, así como el fin que tenia, sigue siendo un misterio. La campana fue creada en las ultimas etapas de la segunda guerra mundial (1943-1945), en la localización secreta nazi ubicada entre las montañas Esta base constaba de siete laboratorios, cubiertos bajo las montañas. La base fue construida por trabajadores forzados. La campana estaba hecha de un metal especialmente pesado y estaba encadenada al suelo._

 _Media 5 metros de alto, por 3 de diámetro,en su parte frontal llevaba el símbolo nazi, tenia 2 cilindros giratorios que contenían una sustancia parecida al mercurio, se dice también que este liquido era extremadamente radiactivo, y muchos de los científicos que trabajaban en la campana mientras esta estaba encendida, murieron de cáncer, ademas esta sustancia fue el encargado de cumplir el fin para que la campana fue creada,y cuando giraban en sentido contrario desprendían un brillo de color violeta._

 _Cuando se ponía en funcionamiento la Campana los 2 cilindros rotatorios giraban contrariamente y el objeto se elevaba y se podía desplazar, el artefacto despedía unas radiaciones que llegaron a afectar a los científicos del proyecto._

 _El proyecto secreto de la Campana nazi,estaba al mando del general de la SS Hans Kammler, un ingeniero científico que estaba involucrado también en el desarrollo de los misiles V-2, aviones a reacción, alas volantes, ovnis nazis y construcciones subterráneas, entre otros proyectos. Lo cierto es que al final de la guerra nunca se supo del general Kammler ni de la Campana nazi. Algunas teorías dicen que la Campana fue trasladada en un avión de carga, haciendo escala en Barcelona, España, hacia el cono sur americano entre Chile y Argentina, o incluso a la zona de la atlantida._

 _Parece que el verdadero secreto de la Campana nazi , es que podía ser una maquina del tiempo, que para funcionar, necesitaba activar su sistema de propulsores giratorios y realizar al mismo tiempo pequeños desplazamientos aéreos. Y es que, efectivamente, una maquina del tiempo podía ser una gran arma efectiva, el arma definitiva, para cambiar el curso de la guerra._

 _El 9 de diciembre de 1965, un objeto volante desconocido, con forma de bellota o de campana, se estrelló en las proximidades de la localidad estadounidense de Kecksburg, en Pensilvania. Este suceso fue conocido en el estudio de la Ufología como el caso de Kecksburg. El artefacto tenía inscripciones extrañas, al igual que la campana nazi, y fue recuperado rápidamente por las fuerzas militares. Muchos testigos vieron el extraño suceso.  
Todo hace pensar que el ovni de Kecksburg era el resultado del desarrollo del proyecto de la campana nazi. De hecho, la hipótesis más probable de todas es que tanto Hans Kammler como la Campana nazi acabaron en las bases secretas del gobierno estadounidense, protegidos con el máximo secreto."_

Stan estaba algo asombrado por ambas historias, ya que no tenían titulo alguno. Busco mas información en Internet pero no encontró nada. Busco de nuevo la pagina de ambas historias pero no la encontró, miro en su historial de Internet y tampoco estaba, había desaparecido, y tampoco recordaba el nombre de la pagina o la dirección.


	4. Foxy en casa

Hace una horas, mi padre compro un robot, bueno, yo no lo llamaría del todo robot, mas bien es un animatronico de una pizzeria que cerro hace mucho tiempo. Según le dijo el vendedor, el animatronico se llama Foxy.

-No se para que compras semejante cosa, solo ocupara espacio en el garaje, ademas, a Ike le da miedo. - se quejaba mi madre.

-No mama, a mi me gusta. - respondió mi hermano.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con el robot?, esta averiado y se nota que es peligroso con tan solo mirarlo, ese garfio que lleva no me gusta nada, ¿y si alguno de los niños tropieza y se hace daño con el?. -

-Tranquila cielo, no estará aquí mucho tiempo. -

-Eso espero, me pone nerviosa con tan solo mirarlo. -

-No tienes por que alarmarte, el tipo que me lo vendió dijo que estaba fuera de servicio y que no funcionaba, por eso quiero repararlo y luego venderlo. -

Después de que cenáramos fuimos al salón a ver la televisión, tenia curiosidad sobre el animatronico, y le pregunte a mi padre.

-¿Papa, por que cerraron la pizzeria en la que estaba el animatronico?. -

-Veras Kyle, tuvieron un accidente con uno de los animatronicos, pocos años después intentaron volver a abrir la pizzeria pero no les fue muy bien, así que optaron por cerrar definitivamente y vender a los animatronicos. -

-¿Que paso?. - pregunto Ike.

-Un animatronico mordió en la cabeza a un niño que celebraba su cumpleaños en esa pizzeria. -

No podía dormir, pensaba en como era posible en que un animatronico hubiese podido morder a un niño en la cabeza y que hubiese podido sobrevivir. Ya eran las doce en punto y no tenia nada de sueño.

Baje a por un vaso de agua a la cocina y me lo bebí allí mismo, escuche como alguien tarareaba una canción, procedía del garaje, opte por llamar a mi padre, pero antes de llegar a la escalera, ahí estaba, el animatronico de mi padre se estaba moviendo como si estuviese vivo.

Corrió hacia mi, y un grito que provenía del animatronico fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de despertar en el hospital.


	5. Las cintas de audio extrañas

Hace unos días compre en una subasta de Internet unas cintas de audio de un caso policial de hace muchos años que sucedió en una pizzeria, un caso que no pudo resolverse jamas.

Cuando me llegaron no parecían estar ordenadas por numero de orden, y tampoco tenían nada escrito, busque un reproductor de cintas en mi garaje, por suerte encontré uno y parecía estar en buen estado. Lo subí a mi habitación para escuchar las cintas sin ser molestado. Enchufe el reproductor y metí la primera cinta.

" _Hola, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarlo a instalarse en su primera noche. En realidad yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Ahora estoy terminando mi ultima semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Te ira bien, así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana._

 _Veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Bienvenido/a a la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentara dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean remplazadas. Ahora eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de que preocuparse._

 _Los personajes animatronicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿yo los culpo? No, ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño?. Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad?._

 _Así que solo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Se los deja en una especie de modo " camino libre" por la noche. Algo sobre sus motores se bloquea si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la mordida del 87, si, es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal._

 _Ahora respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay de hecho de que estos personajes, si llegan a verte durante las horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo mas probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como esta en contra de las reglas de la pizzeria, seguramente trataran de meterte a la fuerza en una traje de Freddy Fazbear. Ahora eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatronicos, especialmente alrededor de su zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como seria tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos trajes, podría causar un poco de incomodidad...y la muerte._

 _Las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del sol, serian tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la mascara. Si, no te dicen esas cosas cuando firmas. Voy a hablar contigo mañana, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía, Buenas noches._

Metí la segunda cinta.

" _Hola, bueno, si estas escuchando esto y es el segundo día, Felicidades. No quiero hablar mucho esta vez, Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser mas activos a medida que avanza la semana. Puede que sea buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar...ya sabes._

 _Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que supongo que eso seria una razón mas para no quedarse sin energía, ¿Verdad?. También quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas._

 _Puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. También revisa la cortina de la cueva pirata de vez en cuando. El personaje de ahí parece que se vuelve mas activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos periodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado, no lo se. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control, hablare contigo pronto."_

Las dos primeras cintas no parecían muy tranquilizadoras, pensé en parar y seguir mañana, pero este tipo de cosas misteriosas no me dejaban dormir durante la noche. Opte por seguir escuchándolas.

" _Hola, ¡Lo estas haciendo muy bien!. La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, usualmente se van a hacer otras cosas por el momento. No estoy dando a entender que murieron. Eso no es lo que quise decir. De todos modos, mejor no tomo demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias en la tercera noche._

 _Se me ocurrió una idea, si llegan a atraparte y quieres evitar ser colocado dentro de un traje de Freddy, trata de hacerte el muerto. Entonces tendrás una oportunidad de que quizá piensen que eres un traje vació, podrían tratar de colocar un endoesqueleto de metal en tu interior. Me pregunto como funcionaria. No importa, ignora eso, es mejor no ser atrapado. Nos vemos en el otro lado."_

Cinta cuatro

" _Hola, cuarto día, sabia que podías hacerlo. Escucha, puede que no logre enviarte un mensaje mañana. (_ se pudo escuchar como alguien golpeaba una puerta _) Ha sido una mala noche para mi aquí (_ se volvieron a escuchar los golpes _) Estoy un poco contento de haber grabado mis mensajes para ti, cuando lo hice (l_ os golpes se escucharon de nuevo _) Hazme un favor...(después_ de eso se escucho la melodía de una caja de música y la cinta acabo)."

Solo quedaba la ultima y quinta cinta, al ponerla no se escuchaba nada que pudiera entenderse, la cinta estaba estropeada.

Hace unas semanas que guarde la caja con las cintas en el garaje de mi casa, nunca tuve el valor de tirarlas o deshacerme de ellas de alguna manera, supongo que acabare vendiéndolas en Internet a alguien, siento que son demasiada responsabilidad para mi, y me sentiría muy mal si algo les ocurriese. Puede que las cintas sean las únicas pruebas o pistas de que le paso al tipo de las cintas.


	6. El sotano oculto

Nadie debe saberlo jamas, todos piensan que solo somos tres hermanos, Kevin, Karen y yo, pero os equivocáis. El doctor le dijo que tendría mellizos, pero que uno de ellos no seria normal, no podría llevar una vida normal como cualquier otro niño.

El doctor no se refirió a mi, si no a Butters, mi hermano mellizo. Cuando nació mi madre lo trato como un bebe normal, ya que el doctor no sabia que bebe era el normal y cual no, mi madre se dio cuenta de que a Butters le empezaron a salir los dientes antes de tiempo y mordía todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluyendo a mis padres, mordiéndoles hasta hacerles sangrar. Mi madre ya descubrió que Butters no era un bebe normal.

Lo encerramos en el sótano que tenemos debajo de nuestra casa, nadie en el pueblo sabe lo del sótano y lo de mi hermano mellizo. Muchas de las veces en las que muero es cuando me toca bajarle la comida a Butters, siempre consigue atraparme, y es ahí cuando me devora. Por suerte soy inmortal y siempre despierto en mi cama.

Nunca dejamos que Karen baje sola al sótano, solo por precaución. Butters en realidad no tiene dientes como las personas, tiene colmillos, como un lobo o un tigre. En ocasiones bajo para estar con el y que no se sienta solo, recuerdo una ocasión en la que le enseñe una de mis revistas porno, pero acabo rompiéndola ya que quería comerse a las chicas de las fotos. Acabo comiéndose la mitad de la revista. Me fije que desde el sótano se podía oír todo lo que sucedía arriba, de las cosas que había oído, creo que a aprendido a hablar escuchándonos, no habla muy bien pero le entendemos. Actualmente ambos tenemos 16 años, pero se que Butters no puede estar toda su vida encerrado como un animal, eso no es humano.

-Kenny, ¿le has bajado la comida a Butters?. - me pregunto mi madre. - Quiero que lo hagas antes de que te vayas a clase. -

Me termine el desayuno rápidamente, cogí un cubo lleno de carne de la nevera y baje al sótano, por suerte le pusimos unas cadenas que solo le dejan andar unos metros.

-Mira lo que te traigo. - le dije, enseñándole el cubo con carne. No me respondió, normalmente se lanzaría hacia mi hasta que la cadena no le dejase avanzar mas. Algo iba mal, mire a todos lados pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Un puñado de tierra húmeda me hizo darme cuenta de que había cavado un agujero para escapar, no se como pero tambien había conseguido quitarse las cadenas.

Salí de casa a toda prisa, preferí no decírselo a mis padres, no quería ponerlos nerviosos. Pero temía por la gente del pueblo, corrí hacia la zona de tiendas, fue el primer sitio en el que pensé, pero no tenia ni idea de como encontrarlo.

Seguramente si Cartman lo encontraba lo exhibiría como un monstruo de circo, no iba a permitir tal cosa. Desde lejos encontré a Kyle y Stan hablando, fingí normalidad cuando me acerque a ellos.

-Hola Kenny. - me saludo Kyle.

-Hola. - le salude.

-Íbamos a comprar un cuaderno para clase, ¿vienes?. - me ofreció Stan.

-Oh, lo siento, pero ahora estoy ocupado. -

-¿Con que?. - me pregunto Kyle.

-Ahora no puedo hablar. - dije esquivando la pregunta de Kyle, corriendo a toda prisa, mirando a todos lados.

-¿DONDE COÑO ESTA ESE GILIPOLLAS?. - vi a Cartman gritando al otro lado de la calle, me acerque a el.

-¿Que ha pasado?. - le pregunte.

-UN PUTO GILIPOLLAS RARITO ME HA MORDIDO. - me enseño un mordisco en su mano derecha, que se tapaba con un pañuelo. - Juro que como lo encuentre lo matare yo mismo. -

-¿Y que le has hecho?. - yo era el único al que Butters atacaba, nunca atacaba a otros si no lo hacían enfadar. Como la vez en la que mi padre bajo borracho al sótano y empezó a lanzare latas de cerveza a Butters. ¿Que pasa cuando empiezas a joder a un animal?, pues que te ataca, Butters hizo lo mismo con mi padre y con Cartman.

-¿Y HA TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA?. - contesto grosero, lo deje ahí y seguí mi camino, por suerte Butters no iría desnudo por ahí, hace dos días mi madre le puso una camiseta de propaganda de unos grandes almacenes, aunque le iba algo grande, unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones cortos.

Al pasar cerca del parque vi a mucha gente mirando algo horrorizada, me temí lo peor. Al acercarme para ver, Butters se estaba comiendo una paloma bajo la mirada aterrada de la gente de su alrededor. Tenia que sacarlo de ahí, ahora no me importaba si me juzgaban los demás, era mi hermano y mi deber era protegerlo, no dejar que los demás lo mirasen como si fuese un monstruo.

Agarre a Butters de la mano y lo saque de ahí, al llegar a casa no le obligue a volver al sótano, si no que me encerré con el en mi habitación. Butters no era un monstruo, si lo tratábamos así, se comportaría como tal. Era un ser humano, merecía una vida mejor.

A mama no le pareció buena idea al principio, hace un mes que Butters viene a la escuela conmigo, al principio todos se asustaron por su apariencia, pero pronto se acostumbraron. Butters de vez en cuando intenta morder a Cartman, pero el gordo le da con una revista en la cabeza diciéndole que no debe morder.

-No, Butters malo, eso no se hace. - decía Cartman.

-No le pegues mas. - le decía Kyle.

Por suerte todo acabo bien, le sirven carne cruda todos los días en la cafetería de la escuela, ha aprendido a hablar correctamente y esta aprendiendo a escribir, supongo que el sótano no era su sitio.


End file.
